


Gon & Killua Do HOT Things

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Even Hotter, Goddamn hot, Hot, M/M, hotter, really hot, too fucking hot, very hot, way too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua do some exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon & Killua Do HOT Things

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a VERY HOT fanfic, so if you're prepared to read about HOT things going on between Gon and Killua, scroll down.

So like Gon and Killua were using Paint Tool SAI on the computer, and Gon drew a pretty flower.

It was very pretty.

And Killua was given the task to shade and color it.

After 30 minutes of doing so, and halfway finished, Killua let out a loud yawn and said, "Hey, Gon. Let's do HOT things."

Gon nodded. "Un!" He loved doing HOT things with his best friend and boyfriend.

So Gon and Killua prepared to do HOT things.

...

...

...

Like making soup.

The soup was nice and HOT, just as they both liked it.

"Well? Is it HOT enough?" Gon asked his pookie.

"It is HOT, but it could be HOTTER." Killua answered after taking a spoonful of HOT soup.

"You're right. It could be HOTTER."

So Gon left the soup on a little longer so it could get HOTTER.

Once the soup was HOTTER, he had Killua taste it again.

"Yes, yes. This is VERY HOT. But you know what would make this EVEN HOTTER?" Killua asked his babyboo.

"Well, what is it that could make this soup EVEN HOTTER than VERY HOT?" Gon asked.

"HOT SAUCE." Killua answered simply.

So he dumped a lot of HOT SAUCE into the soup, and it became EVEN HOTTER than before.

Gon tasted it and had to quickly get water.

"Killua, that is REALLY HOT. I nearly burnt my tongue tasting that!!"

Killua snickered, making that cat face. He had poured half of the HOT SAUCE jar in to make the HOT soup EVEN HOTTER.

"Good." Killua said. "Let's do more HOT things, though."

Gon agreed. "Yes, let's do more HOT things."

...

...

...

Like using the oven.

To bake apple pie.

The oven was HOT. It was at 375 degrees.

Gon continuously opened the oven to check on the pie, and he could feel the HOT gas from the HOT oven.

Killua would try to eat the HOT pie each time, so Gon had to give him chocolate.

...But the chocolate melted thanks to the HOT oven.

"Wow, it's VERY HOT. Even my chocolate melted." Killua said with a slight frown. He licked the melted chocolate off his fingers, though.

"Yes, and the pie is VERY HOT too." Gon said as he quickly withdrew his hand from the VERY HOT oven (again) once his fingers came in contact with the VERY HOT pie crust.

"I love HOT apple pie." Killua said.

"Me too. I love HOT apple pie." Gon agreed!

When the VERY HOT apple pie was finished baking in the VERY HOT oven, Gon and Killua began to eat it along with their REALLY HOT soup. It was the perfect HOT-TASTIC combo.

And Gon burnt his tongue.

While Killua got the HOT SHITS.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!!!!!" Killua screamed from the bathroom.

Gon had a sweatdrop on his head. "I guess that combo was TOO HOT for him to handle."

So after Killua was done with his bathroom business, he said, "Hey, let's do some more HOT things."

Gon agreed.

So they did more HOT things.

...

...

...

Like sit in a HOT vehicle in 99 degree weather.

"Wow, it sure is HOT in here." Gon said.

"Indeed. It is SUPER HOT in here." Killua agreed!

"Yeah, SUPER HOT is more like it."

"Gon, I think I'm dying. It's TOO FUCKING HOT in here." Killua added, starting to feel dizzy from dehydration. It was TOO FUCKING HOT in the vehicle.

"Yes, I agree, TOO FU-! Wait, what?!? Killua, are you okay??!" Gon was afraid that it was TOO FUCKING HOT for his boytoy to handle.

It was TOO FUCKING HOT.

Killua passed out.

...

After forcing him to drink more water as well as generally dumping water over his dehydrated friend, Gon finally managed to bring Killua back to the light (haha, get it?).

But they decided to take their exploration outside.

"I need more ideas for HOT things." Gon said.

"Oh, I know. I have an idea for more HOT things." Killua exclaimed!

"Well, what idea do you have for more HOT things?" Gon asked, confused.

Killua snickered, and said, "Let's get crazy with it."

He grabbed a box of matches, lit a match, then threw it at the nearest person.

It was Kastro. He had finished grocery shopping.

"HOLY FUCK!" he screamed. He was on fire. He was HOT!

Gon gasped. "Wow, Killua. That is HOT!"

Killua nodded. "See? HOT. You try too." He then handed him the box of matches.

Poor Kastro dropped his groceries and tried to stop, drop, and roll, but it was too late. It was TOO HOT. 

He burned to death and died.

Gon lit a match, then he threw it at the next person walking by.

It was Hanzo. He was headed to his candy shop to begin his day.

The HOT match lit Hanzo on fire and he started to burn.

"MOTHER BAGEL!" he screamed. The fire was GODDAMN HOT!

He fell over and died, eventually.

Gon gasped again. "Wow, that was GODDAMN HOT!"

Killua nodded.

And they took turns burning people.

Together, with HOT matches, they burned lots of people. 

The fire was just TOO HOT, the people couldn't handle it. 

So they died.

Killua wanted to take their exploration to yet another level, so he suggested,

"I believe that needs to be HOT, too."

"Eh? But Killua, that's-"

"Gon, just do it. It needs to be MORE HOT."

Gon reluctantly agreed, "Um... Okay. I guess that could be MORE HOT."

So Gon threw a match at a house.

Their house.

It caught fire. It was in flames.

Now their house was becoming HOT.

Then VERY HOT!

SUPER HOT!

GODDAMN HOT!

TOO FUCKING HOT!

It burned to ashes. The house couldn't not handle the HOTNESS!

...

...

...

"Killua, I think that was WAY TOO HOT. The HOT flames destroyed our HOT house. Where are we going to live now?" Gon asked, dumbfounded.

"Uhhh... We can live in my RV." Killua answered.

So they lived in the RV.

But not before they convinced Tonpa to jump into a bonfire.

It was just TOO GODDAMN HOT for him. He died in it, ashes everywhere.

"The heat wasn't with you." Gon said as he kicked Tonpa's shoes into a dumpster.

Killua laughed.

But then Killua suggested doing HOT things in the RV, too.

So they also lost the RV.

Well...

Fuck.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I tell you it was going to be VERY HOT?


End file.
